Chaos Knight
Summary The veteran of countless battles on a thousand worlds, Chaos Knight hails from a far upstream plane where the fundamental laws of the universe have found sentient expression. Of all the ancient Fundamentals, he is the oldest and most tireless, endlessly searching out a being he knows only as “The Light.” Long ago the Light ventured out from the progenitor realm, in defiance of the first covenant. Now Chaos Knight shifts from plane to plane, always on the hunt to extinguish the Light wherever he finds it. A thousand times he has snuffed out the source, and always he slides into another plane to continue his search anew. Upon his steed Armageddon, he rides, wading into battle with maniacal frenzy, drawing strength from the disorder of the universe. A physical manifestation of chaos itself, in times of need he calls upon other versions of himself from other planes, and together these dark horsemen ride into battle, as unstoppable as any force of nature. Only when the last Light of the world is scoured from existence will the search be ended. Where rides the Chaos Knight, death soon follows. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, 4-A via power-scaling, possibly higher | Unknown Possibly 3-A Name: Chaos Knight, Nessaj (Formerly in Dota) Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Appears to be male, otherwise Genderless Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Strong Force of the Four Fundamentals, Manifestation of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), can create clones of himself which are almost as powerful as himself Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Killed Keeper of the Light thousands of times), Multi-Solar System level+ via power-scaling (Stronger than Io), possibly higher | Unknown, Possibly Universe level Speed: Unknown 'movement speed, otherwise 'Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown| Possibly Infinite Striking Strength: Class XTJ, Multi-Solar System Class via power-scaling, possibly higher | Unknown, possibly Universal Class ' 'Durability: Large Star level+ (Should be comparable to Keeper of the Light), Multi-Solar System level+ via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Io), possibly higher| Unknown, Possibly Universe level Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with his blade, Dozens to hundreds of meters with spells, Multiversal with Phantasm Standard Equipment: His blade and his steed Armageddon, Starting/Core Items (Power Treads, Magic Wand, Armlet of Mordiggian, Drum of Endurance, Healing Salve, Clarity) Intelligence: He has an invaluable amount of fighting experience (Although his in-game intelligence statistic is very low compared to other characters) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Chaos Knight strikes his enemy with his blade. *'Chaos Bolt:' Throws a mysterious bolt of energy at the target unit. It stuns for a random duration and deals random damage. *'Reality Rift:' Teleports Chaos Knight, any images he has and the target unit to a random point along the line between the two of you. Gives Chaos Knight bonus attack damage for one attack. *'Chaos Strike:' Each of Chaos Knight's attacks has a chance to deal bonus damage and reduce the target's armor by 5 for 8 seconds. *'Phantasm:' Summons several phantasmal copies of the Chaos Knight from alternate dimensions. There is a 50% chance an extra phantasm will be summoned. The phantasms deal full damage but take double damage. Key: Physical Chaos Knight | True Chaos Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Berserkers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gods Category:Duplication Users Category:Hax Category:The Fundamentals Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3